The invention relates to a hinge for furniture with a frame and with a door wing secured to the frame. The hinge includes a bedplate which is to be fitted to the frame and which carries an intermediate piece and a hinge arm, a joint-adjustment screw, and a device for the depth adjustment of the hinge arm.
In modern furniture construction, so-called door frames are sometimes used. These frames, as a stable part of the item of furniture, carry the hinges for the door wings, while the actual side walls of the body of the furniture are made from weaker material. This brings with it the advantage that either the overall costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, or higher-quality and thus optically more attractive materials can be chosen for the side walls without the item of furniture being more expensive as compared with furniture produced by conventional means.
Such a hinge is known, for example, from the Austrian utility model AT 1385 U1.
In the case of such hinges, it is known to provide the bedplate with an oblong hole aligned vertically in a mounting position, in order to make possible a height adjustment of the door wing. For this, however, the fixing screw must be loosened and the door wing raised or lowered together with the hinges attached to it. Once the height positioning has taken place, the fixing screws of the hinges must be tightened again. In particular, in the case of larger and heavier door wings, it is difficult to find the right height position for the door wing.